Buttery Kisses
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: A cute Bridge and Z fanfic.


Z walked into the Rec. Room. She spotted Bridge eating toast on the couch while listening to a radio. Z yawned and made her way towards the couch. Bridge looked up at Z and cut off the radio. He swallowed and looked at her again. She was something. Beautiful, funny, smart, and a smile that made his heart skip a beat. He loved to make her smile. It was morning and she had just woken up, long yellow t-shirt, black socks, and hair up in a messy ponytail, yet to him she was still beautiful. "Hey Z," Bridge waved. "Hey Bridge," Z said groggily. She sat on the couch beside him and looked at him. "Are you always up this early?" Bridge dusted toast crumbs off his uniform and smiled at her, "Yeah, I get up this early to watch sun rise and relax before Ranger duty. I've never seen you up this early." "As we all know, Syd is sick," Z said, "When she's sick, she snores. I couldn't sleep so here I am." "Well, I won't bother you," Bridge said, "I'll be as quiet as a mouse. You won't hear a word…" "Bridge," Z interrupted. "Oh, right," Bridge said. Bridge quietly sat eating toast, not knowing Z was still looking at him. Jack and Syd had always messed with her for having a crush on Bridge, and Sky really didn't care, but he knew. She knew Kat knew, and Cruger, either knew and didn't care, or didn't know at all. She had to say that Syd was the most annoying of them all. She had a way of prying into the truth and drawing an unofficial conclusion. Just last week she was prying.

(Last Week)

"So you've never thought of Bridge as more than just a friend," Syd asked. Z lowered the magazine she was reading and raised an eyebrow at Syd. "I see the way you smile around him," Syd teased. "Because he makes me laugh," Z explained. "More than he makes anyone else," Syd questioned. "Well, you don't know him like I do," Z said. "Well, how do you know him," Syd asked, "I've known him longer than you have." "Look," Z said, "I just see him differently from you guys." Syd poked at the subject more, "How do you see him?" "None of your business," Z exclaimed. She raised he magazine back up, so she wouldn't be seen by Syd. "Awe, come on," Syd sighed, "You even smile at the mention of his name now." "Do not," Z said from behind her magazine. "Bridge," Syd cooed. She squeezed beside Z at the edge of the couch while snatching the magazine. "Why Elizabeth Delgado, is that a smile I see?" "It was something in the magazine," Z claimed. Syd looked at the article, "World pollution makes you smile?" Z got up and walked towards the door. "I have to go, Kat wants to talk to me." "Right," Syd nodded, "Bye Z Carson." "Bye Syd," Z said. She paused for a moment and turned back to Syd, "I hate you."

(Present)

She snapped back into reality when she saw Bridge waving a gloved hand in her face. "Oh, sorry Bridge," Z said, "What's up?" "You were staring at me," Bridge said. "Oh," Z nodded, "Yeah, I was just, uh, wondering, why you like toast so much?" "Really," Bridge said, "Well the way I make it, it's buttery enough where the toast isn't soggy, but you can taste the great butter flavor. I lightly spread the butter on the toast, making sure not to over butter it. That's why it taste so good, but when you put it in the toaster…" Z knew she had started something. She listened as Bridge went through the explanation of how to make the toast taste good. She began to tune back in around the end, "Here, try it." "Oh, no," Z shook her head, "I don't think so." "Come on," Bridge pleaded, "It's really good." "No, Bridge, really. I couldn't take your toast," z said. "I insist," Bridge offered. He extended the plate of toast towards Z, and she cautiously took one. "Bridge waited anxiously as she took a bite. "Mmh. This is good." Bridge smiled as she took another bite. "See, I knew you'd like it," Bridge smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. Just after he did, he realized what he had did, and immediately turned red. Not as red as Z, but it was noticeable. "Uh," Bridge started, "Z, I…" He didn't really couldn't find the words, and he didn't really want to apologize, but it probably made her feel uncomfortable. "Bridge, it's ok, really," Z said. It was unexpected, but she didn't mind. She wasn't even sure if her heart was still beating for a moment. "You sure," Bridge asked, "You didn't mind?" "No," Z shook her head. She looked at Bridge and smiled. "So then," Bridge chuckled a bit, "You wouldn't mind this?" Before Z could ask, Bridge kissed her on the lips. For a second she didn't kiss back. All the thoughts running through her head at that moment were starting to disappear. She started to kiss back as Bridge wrapped his an arm around her waist moving her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck in response.

Kat looked over a few papers, while three rangers talked. "Kat, you think the new weapons will be done by next week," Sky asked. "Maybe," Kat said, "Maybe even sooner." "Where is Z," Syd asked, "She was supposed to be there to make sure I took my medicine." "Did you," Jack asked. "Yeah, but it as nasty," Syd said, "Plus I'm used to someone laughing at the look on my face when I take it." Jack smirked, "Sounds like Z." "Speaking of missing people," Sky joined in, "Anyone seen Bridge, he was supposed to be training with me this morning." "You try the Rec. Room," Jack asked. They were right down the hall from it when Bridge and Z walked out. "Hey guys," Bridge said cheerily, "Ready to train Sky?" "Yeah," Sky nodded, "Let's go." Sky turned around and walked with Bridge down the hall. Kat smirked at Z and walked past, "I won't tell Cruger." Jack, Syd, and Z watched Kat turn down the hall. The two looked at Z. "What she talking about," Syd asked. Z shook her head at them, "Nothing, I just found out why Bridge likes buttery toast. It's good."


End file.
